


Reminiscência

by kyoongyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Plot12, Romantic Comedy, SeHo - Freeform, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Xiuyeol - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongyeol/pseuds/kyoongyeol
Summary: Com a aparição de um homem bonito de sorriso fácil e galanteador, Minseok começa a ter suas memórias despertadas de um dia que infelizmente foi apagado de si. Cada momento com Chanyeol o faz querer conhecê-lo ainda mais, principalmente quando flashes de beijos e toques mais íntimos que já teve com outra pessoa vão aparecendo. E ele não é o único atrás de respostas, as lembranças de um dia inesquecível levam Chanyeol de volta a Minseok, ele só precisa entender o que aconteceu para que aqueles lindos olhos felinos não estejam o reconhecendo como deveriam.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Reminiscência

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3 Foi bem difícil chegar até aqui, mas escrever essa fanfic foi extremamente divertido porque consegui perceber muitas coisas sobre mim mesma. Tem muito de mim em alguns personagens, tem muito de mim na sensibilidade do Sehun e do Minseok, tem muito de mim no medo de não ser aceito do Chanyeol... Mas cada um deles sendo especial da sua maneira. 
> 
> Eu quero agradecer a administração do Exolipse por terem sido tão incríveis dando todo o apoio até aqui, eu mandei muitas mensagens com medo de não conseguir terminar e vocês sempre me ajudaram e me deram feedbacks lindos. Quero agradecer a beta mais maravilhosa desse mundo que só me tratou com carinho desde a primeira mensagem, amorzinho eu te adoro. Obrigada aos amigos que me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo. 
> 
> E para a pessoa que doou o plot, muito obrigada por ter compartilhado essa maravilha com o ficfest, foi paixão à primeira vista antes mesmo de eu ver suas opções de couple e adorei quando vi eles porque sou apaixonada por Xiuyeol. Me desculpa se não ficou exatamente como você imaginou, mas prometo que fiz com muito carinho e dedicação.
> 
> Lá vai a pessoa que faz textões nas notas iniciais, me desculpem! Enfim, espero que gostem dessa história fofinha.

Capítulo Único

Com o outono batendo na porta, Minseok está começando a ficar cada vez mais ocupado em se tratando de festas. É nessa época do ano que a temperatura de Nova York está mais agradável e a cidade está dourada por conta das folhas. Seu melhor amigo e contador, Kyungsoo, costuma lhe dizer que ele trabalha demais, que deveria tirar uns dias de férias; não é como se ele não tivesse empregados suficiente para cuidar de tudo em sua ausência. Mas é o mesmo que estar falando com uma porta, Minseok não se afasta do serviço por nada, principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Seu trabalho como paisagista, além de possuir uma das mais famosas floriculturas da cidade, tem lhe rendido clientes bem fiéis; todos os dias ele recebe pedidos para contratos com aqueles que preferem elementos naturais em suas decorações. Sua loja também é sempre cheia de demandas individuais dos apaixonados que querem presentear seus pares com um grande buquê, já perdeu a conta de quantos cartões teve que escrever em nome de namorados, casados e até mesmo amantes.

Minseok está tão concentrado organizando sua agenda para os próximos dias que nem percebe a chegada de Kyungsoo em sua sala, e é preciso que o amigo dê uma leve tossida para chamar sua atenção. Ele sabe que algo que não lhe agrada vai sair de sua boca assim que coloca os olhos em seu rosto. Kyungsoo entra na sala lentamente, sob o escrutínio de seu olhar afiado e senta a sua frente colocando um envelope na mesa.

— Desembucha! — Minseok diz, deixando sua agenda de lado.

— Hmm, ontem quando você saiu para cobrir aquela festa de formatura, uma pessoa veio aqui — explica.

— Quem? 

— Oh, eu realmente não o conhecia, mas ele disse que você ia saber quem era. Um tal de Park Chanyeol?

Minseok revisita suas memórias tentando lembrar de alguém com esse nome, mas tudo que recebe é um grande vazio. Conhece muitos Parks, mas nenhum Chanyeol.

— Eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

Kyungsoo franze a testa ao ouvir a resposta do amigo.

— Ele parecia tão certo de que conhecia você.

— O que ele queria afinal?

— Dê uma olhada no que tem no envelope. — Aponta com o queixo.

O outro suspira e pega o papel dourado para então olhá-lo. Sua boca se abre quando começa a ler o que está sendo pedido ali.

— Um contrato para decoração de casamento? Você enlouqueceu?

— Mas…

— Você deveria ter explicado na mesma hora que não fazemos esse tipo de festa.

Minseok odeia todo o estresse que vem junto com uma festa de casamento; são os noivos que ficam com os nervos à flor da pele, a assessoria de eventos que parece que fica mais rígida que em qualquer outra cerimônia... E talvez isso também tenha a ver com ele não saber lidar com o fato de ainda estar solteiro.

— Será que eu posso terminar de explicar? Ele vai ser o padrinho do irmão, que no caso é o noivo, e é ele quem vai lidar com as questões do casamento. Eu expliquei que a gente não trabalhava diretamente com casamentos a não ser que seja para o fornecimento de flores, mas ele insistiu e pediu para falar com você. Dê uma chance, pode ser legal voltar ao mercado.

O paisagista fica desconfiado do que ouve, só que ele não pode fingir e dizer que não está curioso para saber quem é essa pessoa que diz conhecê-lo. Além disso, também sente falta das criações que fazia em eventos como esses, e se é como Kyungsoo diz, não vai ser tão ruim estar no meio de tudo.

— Ok, eu vou falar com ele. Quando ele ficou de vir de novo?

— No final da semana — responde sorrindo.

 _“Quem será você, Park Chanyeol?”_ , Minseok se pergunta silenciosamente.

  
  


[...]

A semana passa deixando Chanyeol cada vez mais ansioso; se fosse por ele tinha ficado esperando Minseok chegar no mesmo dia que tinha ido procurá-lo, mesmo que isso fosse de madrugada, mas não quis passar uma imagem de desesperado ou ser um _stalker_ logo no reencontro dos dois. Durante os dias seguintes precisou adiantar alguns trabalhos antes de poder focar no casamento de Sehun, ainda mais quando ele e seu noivo inventaram de fazer as coisas tão às pressas.

Chanyeol mal consegue dormir na noite de quinta para sexta, tinha avisado na floricultura que iria no final da semana e deixado seu número caso houvesse qualquer contratempo. Ninguém tinha lhe ligado, então ele está indo esperando reencontrar Minseok dessa vez.

Terminando de abotoar a camisa azul, ele sai do quarto e logo sente o cheiro do café vindo da cozinha. Provavelmente seu irmão mais uma vez dormiu em seu apartamento após um de seus plantões no hospital onde trabalha como médico, o que totalmente não justifica ele ter ido até ali, já que seu próprio lugar é bem mais perto do serviço.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Chanyeol pergunta chegando na cozinha e encontrando um verdadeiro banquete à sua frente, com direito até a suas panquecas preferidas.

— Bom dia pra você também — responde antes de tomar um gole de seu café.

— Bom dia! — Ele senta de frente para o balcão e começa a preparar seu desjejum. — Mais uma vez, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sehun dá um suspiro sofrido antes de responder.

— Eu e o Junmyeon decidimos não fazer sexo antes do casamento.

Chanyeol quase se engasga durante o primeiro gole de café.

— Isso é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi na minha vida, eu já peguei vocês dois em mais situações comprometedoras do que gostaria de lembrar.

— Eu sei, mas a gente quer manter as coisas intensas até o casamento — explica. — Está sendo uma completa tortura? Sim. Mas vai ser interessante no final.

— Eu ainda não entendi onde chega a parte de você estar morando no meu apartamento — fala e coloca um pedaço da panqueca na boca.

— Até parece que a gente ia aguentar ficar sem sexo morando juntos, então eu vim pra cá.

— Não. Pode ir arranjando outro lugar. Eu prometi ajudar no casamento e não vou lidar com você surtando no meu ouvido e reclamando por estar longe do Junmyeon.

— Às vezes realmente parece que você me odeia.

— Só às vezes? — Brinca dando um sorriso de lado.

Entre os irmãos Oh e Park, porque são filhos de pais diferentes, não possui uma distância de idade tão grande. A diferença de apenas dois anos fez com que eles crescessem incrivelmente unidos e carregando o posto de melhor amigo um do outro. Às vezes eles podem ser um pouco intrometidos e levarem a sério demais o pedido da mãe para sempre se ajudarem, mas nada que uma boa conversa e um puxãozinho de orelha não resolvesse.

— Pra onde você está indo agora?

— Falar com o paisagista que está na lista que vocês me deram.

E foi assim que Chanyeol tinha encontrado Minseok. Claro que Junmyeon e Sehun não iriam deixar o casamento deles totalmente para que resolvesse sozinho, eles lhe entregaram uma lista com possíveis profissionais e cabia a ele contatá-los. Ele pesquisou sobre todos, exceto os fotógrafos, já que isso ficaria para si como presente, até que entrou no site do trabalho de Minseok. 

Foi impossível não reconhecer aqueles olhos bonitos. Tinha ficado sem qualquer contato seu depois do dia que passaram juntos, não fazia a mínima ideia de como encontrá-lo porque não tinham falado muito sobre informações que pudessem identificá-lo além do nome. Foi tão frustrante. Aquele que poderia ter sido o melhor dia da sua vida e o outro tinha simplesmente se ido como um sonho. Tem medo do que acontecerá quando se virem frente à frente, talvez tenha criado expectativas demais, mas ainda assim quer encontrá-lo pelo menos mais uma vez.

— Acho muito lindo você estar usando o meu casamento para lidar com suas conquistas.

E claro que seu irmão iria lhe encher o saco com isso, pensa Chanyeol revirando os olhos.

— Eu nem devia ter te contado isso. 

— Mas já contou. Ele realmente aceitou fazer isso? Colocamos ele na lista, mas nas nossas pesquisas fazia tempo que ele não preparava casamentos.

Chanyeol dá de ombros.

— Não foi negado. Vou saber hoje.

— Boa sorte!

— Obrigado!

Eles terminam de tomar o café da manhã conversando sobre algumas coisas a mais do casamento. Sehun promete limpar tudo na cozinha enquanto Chanyeol estiver fora, ele sabe que o irmão não vai fazer isso, mas no momento seu humor está bom demais para fazer qualquer reclamação. Ele pega as chaves de casa e do carro e sai do apartamento, completamente ansioso pelo que o espera à frente.

Leva uns quarenta minutos até que estacione ao lado da floricultura, e mais dez até que ele tenha coragem de sair do carro e se encaminhe para o estabelecimento. O sino soa quando ele passa pela porta de vidro, e uma garota vestindo um uniforme amarelo se aproxima com um sorriso cordial.

— Posso lhe ajudar, senhor?

— Eu posso falar com o Kim Minseok? Vim...

Mas ele não tem chance de terminar, não quando ele resolve olhar em volta e vê quem ele esteve procurando se aproximando dele.

— Park Chanyeol? 

— É bom ver você de novo, Minseok.

A confusão toma conta das feições do menor.

— Desculpa, a gente se conhece?

  
  


[...]

Nos dias anteriores à sexta-feira, Kyungsoo tinha provocado Minseok tentando arrancar alguma informação como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa sobre o tal cliente que iria encontrar. Acontece que ele realmente não lembrava de nenhuma pessoa com esse nome, então continuava revirando os olhos com as gracinhas do amigo.

O dono da floricultura está terminando de assinar uns documentos quando Kyungsoo volta a entrar em sua sala, essa deve ser a décima vez só naquele dia e eles mal começaram a manhã.

— Ele já chegou?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Se ele já estivesse chegado você o veria aqui. — Bate os papéis contra as mesa.

— Não sei, você pode tê-lo expulsado.

— Já disse que não vou fazer isso.

— Tem certeza que não o conhece? — Kyungsoo arrasta a cadeira à sua frente e senta. — Porque ele não é exatamente alguém que você pode esquecer.

Dando um suspiro alto, Minseok guarda os documentos na pasta e volta a se recostar na cadeira.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Park Chanyeol marca presença, se é que você me entende. Ele é todo alto e gentil…

— Acho que alguém está muito encantado.

— Estou tentando estabelecer um ponto aqui, ele é totalmente seu tipo. Fora que ele estava muito focado em querer falar com você, talvez seja algum admirador.

Minseok arregala os olhos.

— Você mal conhece o cara e já está tentando empurrá-lo pra mim?

— Ninguém está pedindo pra vocês se casarem, ele apenas parece legal e você está há muito tempo sozinho.

— E pretendo continuar assim.

— Sabe, desde o…

Minseok se levanta da cadeira, a empurrando para trás de forma ruidosa.

— Não quero falar disso — o interrompe firmemente.

Kyungsoo ergue as mãos, se rendendo.

— Não está mais aqui quem falou.

O contador também levanta e segue em direção à saída do escritório com a intenção de voltar a fazer seu trabalho. Aquela conversa não levaria a lugar nenhum, não quando seu amigo estava sendo tão cabeça dura e disposto a manter a barreira quase impenetrável que tinha erguido há muito tempo. No entanto, assim que ele coloca a cabeça para fora da sala dá de cara com o ponto central da conversa que acabou de ter com Minseok. Rapidamente ele entra de novo e aponta para a porta.

— Ele acabou de entrar.

— Que?

— Park Chanyeol. Ele acabou de entrar.

Minseok respira fundo e dá a volta em torno da mesa.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Então ele sai do escritório e dá uma olhada rápida em volta procurando seu alvo, e não é preciso de muito para encontrá-lo, considerando a descrição de Kyungsoo. Ok, Chanyeol não é como ele esperava, Minseok definitivamente não imaginava colocar os olhos no que talvez seja o homem mais bonito que ele já tinha visto.

Ele escuta seu nome ser chamado enquanto o visitante alto conversa com uma de suas funcionárias, mas então ele olha em volta e seus olhares se encontram. Minseok sai de seu lugar e começa a caminhar em sua direção.

— Park Chanyeol? 

— É bom ver você de novo, Minseok. — Ele o cumprimenta com uma leve inclinada de cabeça.

— Desculpa, a gente se conhece?

O paisagista pôde perceber a expectativa se transformando em uma enorme confusão em seu rosto, as sobrancelhas se franzem e seu olhar se torna ainda mais intenso, como se estivesse tentando entender algo.

— Hmm… — Chanyeol balança a cabeça, negando. — Não, apenas ouvi muito sobre você e é como se o conhecesse.

Minseok solta uma risadinha, divertido.

— Ok. É bom finalmente conhecer você também. — Ele avisa para sua funcionária que vai atender a partir dali, então aponta para seu escritório. — Você pode me seguir?

— Claro.

Kyungsoo ainda está na sala quando eles passam pela porta. Chanyeol se aproxima para cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mão e um sorriso gentil.

— Oi, como vai?

— Muito bem, e você?

— Também.

Mas ele não parecia nada bem na visão do menor, isso considerando seus olhares nervosos ao redor da sala e a troca de um pé para o outro. No entanto não seria ele a falar nada, talvez ele apenas não estivesse acostumado a lidar com essas questões de festas tão de perto. Seria interessante observar os dois.

— Eu vou voltar para minha sala. Se divirtam, garotos.

Dessa forma, Chanyeol e Minseok são finalmente deixados sozinhos, cheios de expectativas da conversa que viria.

— Vamos sentar, por favor. — O paisagista aponta para a cadeira confortável na frente de sua mesa. Enquanto o maior senta, ele segue para o próprio lugar e se acomoda na poltrona escura. — Então, olha, confesso que minha primeira reação foi negar seu pedido.

Chanyeol sente o desânimo tomar conta de seu peito.

— Então você não vai aceitar?

— Não disse isso. Kyungsoo deve ter avisado que não trabalhamos com casamentos diretamente. Pelo menos não mais. — Ele dá um sorriso forçado. — Mas você disse que seria você mesmo que cuidaria de tudo?

— Sim — concorda. — Meu irmão é um dos noivos. Eles decidiram o local, vão decidir o _buffet_ , mas eu resolvi ajudar na parte da decoração, fotos e o que mais conseguir. Tudo vai passar por mim.

— Você é bem corajoso de se meter nisso.

— Estou começando a perceber isso.

Eles sorriem juntos fazendo os olhos de Chanyeol serem atraídos para os lábios de Minseok por mais tempo que o necessário. Mas ele simplesmente não consegue se conter, não quando ainda pode se lembrar de como é ter aquela boca bonita contra a sua, o gosto daque…

— Qual vai ser o local? — Seus pensamentos são interrompidos.

— Ah, hm… Nossa família tem uma casa de campo, eles querem fazer lá. A área externa é bem extensa.

— Ótimo. — Minseok anota algo em sua agenda. — Menos um trabalho de conseguir um lugar. Você sabe quando eu posso ir lá para conhecer?

— Quando você quiser.

— Acha que está tudo bem na segunda?

— Claro! O local é meio longe então a gente precisa sair cedo se não quisermos pegar engarrafamento. Eu posso passar aqui pra buscar você às seis?

— A loja ainda não abriu neste horário. — Minseok fica pensativo por um momento, mas no final acaba pegando um post-it e anotando seu endereço e celular. — Aqui, me busque nesse local, não é muito longe daqui.

Chanyeol pega o pequeno papel e lê a localização escrita com a letra elegante.

— Eu sei onde fica. 

Os olhares voltam a se encontrar, o desejo de dizer algo a mais passa entre os dois agora que o encontro está chegando ao fim. Chanyeol se sente tentado a questionar se Minseok realmente não se lembra dele, mas ele deve ter seus motivos para não ter dito nada. Pelo menos não tinha sido ignorado ou colocado para fora quando apareceu por ali.

Mesmo depois que Chanyeol vai embora, Minseok não consegue parar de pensar nos bonitos olhos castanhos. Ele se vê distraído do serviço em vários momentos ao parar para pensar no homem alto que por algum motivo tinha o encantado tanto. Quanto mais Chanyeol aparece em seus pensamentos, mais ele tem a sensação que aquele rosto de certa forma é familiar, mas nenhum antigo encontro era lembrado também para justificar tal sensação. 

O mais estranho acontece naquela noite, seu sono é tomado por imagens vívidas de um sorriso largo direcionado a ele, mãos dadas e abraços calorosos. Conforme o sonho continua, parece que tudo vai se tornando mais intenso, os carinhos antes calmos agora deixam Minseok extremamente quente enquanto se mexe pela cama. Seu corpo é tomado com paixão, e no momento em que ele chega ao ápice seus olhos se abrem para perceber que tudo não passou de um sonho molhado com o seu novo cliente. 

Com a respiração pesada, Minseok se senta na cama e passa as mãos entre os cabelos loiros, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados. Ele percebe que está suado e sentindo arrepios passando por sua pele, como se tivesse vivido tudo que estava apenas em sua mente até há pouco. É estranho porque ele realmente nunca foi de ter esse tipo de sonho, mesmo que estivesse interessado em alguém, sempre precisava mais do que isso para que ele conseguisse se soltar e se deixar levar pelas fantasias. Então, de repente, com apenas um encontro, Chanyeol foi capaz de lhe causar aquele tipo de sensação.

Soltando um gemido frustrado, ele se joga de volta na cama, a cabeça batendo no travesseiro macio. Agora tudo que ele consegue se perguntar é… Como irá conseguir olhar na cara de Chanyeol na segunda?

[...]

“Talvez eu beije mal.”

“Talvez eu tenha assustado ele.”

“Talvez eu seja ruim de cama.”

Entender porque Minseok tinha dito que não o conhecia havia se tornado sua missão desde que tinha o encontrado, mas as coisas só se tornaram cada vez mais confusas conforme ele continuava pensando nos possíveis motivos. Seu encontro com o paisagista seria dali a algumas horas e ele mal tinha conseguido pregar os olhos de tanto nervosismo, graças a Deus Sehun teve serviço no domingo e ele não teve que aguentá-lo tirando sarro da sua cara.

Como se para contrariar seu ponto, naquele momento Chanyeol escuta a porta de seu apartamento se abrindo e o baque pesado da mochila do irmão sendo jogada no chão. Não demora muito para que o mais novo passe pelo corredor e pare em sua porta ao ver que ele está acordado.

— Acordado tão cedo? — Sehun se encosta na entrada.

— Eu quase nem consegui dormir.

— Por que? E não me diga que é porque vai resolver os assuntos do meu casamento.

Essa desculpa realmente passou por sua cabeça.

— Tem a ver com isso. Eu vou levar o Minseok hoje na casa de campo, ele precisa ver onde vai ser a festa para começar a preparar tudo.

— Hmmm… — Completamente interessado, seu irmão termina de entrar no quarto e senta na beira da cama. — E como foi o encontro? Não pense que não reparei que você tem evitado falar sobre isso desde que voltou na sexta-feira.

— Se eu tenho evitado, você não devia ter perguntado. — Chanyeol tenta se cobrir com o lençol, mas Sehun é mais rápido e o tira de suas mãos.

— Vamos lá, me conte. Você não devia estar feliz por finalmente ter o encontrado?

Chanyeol bufa.

— Eu estaria se ele lembrasse de mim.

— Como é que é? 

O mais velho senta na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira.

— Sim, ele não fez qualquer menção de me reconhecer. Ou ele está com amnésia ou ele é um grande idiota.

Sehun comprime os lábios em uma tentativa de não cair na gargalhada, mas quando seu olhar se encontra com o do irmão, ele não consegue segurar e acaba soltando uma risada alta.

— Ai, Sehun. Vai embora daqui, por favor! — Chanyeol pede, cansado.

— Ok, desculpe! Mas você tem que entender que a probabilidade de isso acontecer é baixíssima e claro que irá acontecer com você.

— Você é realmente meu irmão?

— Você contou a verdade pra ele? 

Chanyeol o encara como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça nele.

— Claro que não. Se ele odiou o dia que passou comigo eu estaria me fazendo de idiota.

— Mas e se ele passou por algum problema e apenas esqueceu? Você lembra daquela vez que eu tive tanto estresse no trabalho que isso me causou um episódio de amnésia global transitória?

Ele ainda lembra do dia que foi chamado às pressas ao hospital porque seu irmão tinha desmaiado durante uma forte crise de enxaqueca, Chanyeol nunca tinha ficado tão assustado na vida. Para piorar, quando Sehun acordou ele estava completamente perdido sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, ainda se recordava quem era, as pessoas a sua volta, mas seu senso de tempo e espaço estavam bagunçados. No entanto, a amnésia passou em algumas horas e o acompanhamento médico mostrou que ele não apresentava nenhuma condição neurológica que explicasse a perda de memória, além do estresse e enxaqueca do dia.

— Você acha que pode ser isso?

— É uma opção. Antes de surtar, tente investigar as coisas melhor. Você é um cara incrível, só um tonto não perceberia isso.

— Awn, até parece que você me ama.

— E com essa eu vou embora. — No entanto, antes de sair, Sehun se vira na porta e lança um último olhar ao irmão antes de dizer: — Por que não o ajuda a lembrar revivendo os momentos que vocês passaram juntos? Talvez funcione.

Sozinho, Chanyeol começa a pensar em suas possibilidades. Não faria mal nenhum tentar, né?

Às seis horas em ponto ele está tocando a campainha da casa de Minseok. Ele totalmente esperava se deparar com um dos prédios altos da área ao redor quando viu o endereço, mas devia ter pensado melhor. Na verdade, seu pequeno paisagista mora em uma dessas bonitas casas com cercado branco, uma área verde que ele tem certeza que foi projetada por ele próprio, e um caminho de pedras que leva até a porta. Mesmo que ali perto tenha esses altos prédios indicando a grande movimentação de Nova York, Chanyeol nunca tinha passado por aquela área em específico e conhecido aquele local mais calmo. 

Alguns segundos depois, um ofegante Minseok abre a porta, e assim que eles se encaram suas bochechas ficam vermelhas e ele evita o olhar de Chanyeol.

— Oi, hmm… Bom dia!

— Bom dia! Você está bem?

— Sim, claro! Apenas acabei dormindo demais e me arrumei correndo. Você pode entrar por alguns minutos? Eu já vou ficar pronto.

— Tudo bem.

Assim que ele entra, um elegante gato se aproxima e começa a se roçar nas suas pernas. Minseok estanca no caminho completamente surpreso.

— Ele deve ter gostado muito de você, o Tan normalmente odeia humanos.

Chanyeol sorri e se abaixa para acarinhar o gatinho atrás das orelhas.

— Normalmente eu me dou bem com animais. 

Por um momento, o dono da casa esquece que ainda precisa terminar de se arrumar e fica ali parado no meio da sala admirando a cena. Ele escuta Chanyeol conversando com seu gato com uma voz baixinha, como se ele fosse um bebê, e sendo recebido com miados e ronronados, dando a certeza que Tan amou a nova companhia. 

Finalmente Chanyeol levanta a cabeça e o percebe ainda parado ali, ele se ergue com a bolinha peluda nos braços e o encara com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Você não tinha algo pra fazer?

— Oh, claro — sai de seus devaneios. — Cinco minutos.

Minseok corre para o quarto e termina de colocar em sua bolsa tudo o que ele acha que vai precisar para o dia. Antes de sair, dá uma última checada em si no espelho e arruma os cabelos claros. O floricultor sorri quando volta a sala e percebe que os dois ainda estão entretidos um no outro. 

— Só vou deixar a comida e água do Tan prontas e a gente pode ir.

Chanyeol murmura um consentimento enquanto ele segue para arrumar as coisas para o seu gato na cozinha. Quando Minseok volta, o maior já está de pé o esperando, mas um beicinho triste enquanto olha o lindo felino sentado no chão ao seu lado.

— Tem certeza que ele vai ficar bem sozinho?

— Não vou passar o dia inteiro fora.

— Eu sei, mas…

— Ele realmente vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Mais tarde eu peço para o Kyungsoo passar aqui e dar uma olhada nele, está bem?

Mais conformado, Chanyeol assente e se despede de Tan com um último carinho. 

Como esperado, o trânsito naquele horário ainda não está muito cheio, ainda mais porque Chanyeol sabe andar por Nova York como ninguém, então ele busca pelos atalhos para que eles não precisem ficar parando nas avenidas principais. No caminho, ele estica a mão até o som do carro e dá play para que as músicas de seu Spotify comecem a tocar. Imediatamente a voz doce e sexy de seu artista favorito enche o ambiente, fazendo-o tamborilar os dados no volante.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Minseok se anima. — Você gosta do Baekhyun também?

Chanyeol não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Sim, sou completamente apaixonado por sua música.

— Eu também. Já fui em um show dele e nossa, ele é tão incrível. — Ele franze as sobrancelhas ao ter um déjà vu. — Engraçado…

— O que?

— Senti como se já tivéssemos passado por essa conversa.

Chanyeol aperta as mãos em volta do volante e lhe lança um rápido olhar antes de voltar a encarar a rua à sua frente.

— Que estranho.

— Sim, mas às vezes isso acontece, não é nada demais.

Seria nada demais se isso realmente não tivesse acontecido, mas durante seus momentos juntos. Chanyeol havia ligado o som do carro também, Baekhyun começou a cantar sobre se encontrar com seu amor em _UN Village_ e os dois descobriram sobre o gosto musical em comum.

“Não é apenas déjà vu”, ele quer dizer, mas se limita a continuar o caminho. Talvez Minseok se lembre dele se continuar mostrando mais coisas, precisa ter paciência, ainda mais por não saber o que aconteceu.

Com quase uma hora de viagem, onde eles preencheram com conversas e cantorias, o caminho vai se tornando cada vez mais arborizado e o tempo mais fresco. 

— Aqui é lindo! — Minseok diz, apreciando a paisagem.

— Sim. Eu e Sehun sempre vínhamos passar nossas férias aqui quando crianças.

— Vocês nasceram aqui?

— O Sehun sim, eu nasci na Coréia do Sul, mas quando meu pai morreu em um acidente, e minha mãe achou que precisava se mudar por conta das recordações, então viemos para Nova York. Ela foi uma modelo famosa, o trabalho ajudou a manter a mente ocupada, mas ela pensou que nunca mais iria se apaixonar. Lindo engano, o novo agente dela se apaixonou à primeira vista, mas ele teve que suar para conseguir o primeiro encontro — Chanyeol conta sorrindo.

— Ele é o pai do Sehun?

— Sim. E ele é um cara incrível, eu o chamo de pai também, ele nunca me tratou como se eu não fosse parte da família.

— Com certeza seu pai deve ficar muito feliz em saber que tem alguém aqui na terra para cuidar de vocês.

— Eu penso assim também.

Não se encantar por Chanyeol era tão difícil, pensa Minseok.

Alguns minutos depois o carro entra em rua estreita de pedras, dali já se pode ver uma grande casa erguendo-se ao fundo.

— Uau, ela é linda.

O grande casarão branco por trás dos portões de ferro vai ficando cada vez mais próximo, e Minseok se anima já imaginando tudo que vai poder fazer ali para o casamento. Chanyeol faz uma parada rápida para tocar o interfone.

— Sr. Park?

O menor olha em volta e percebe que há uma câmera apontando para eles.

— Bom dia, Jason! Estou com um convidado, o nome é Kim Minseok. Ele vai preparar o casamento do Sehun.

— Oh, claro. Bom dia para os dois.

Então os portões se abrem e Chanyeol segue caminho até que eles estejam em frente à residência. 

— Então, por onde você quer começar? — O maior pergunta, se virando para o outro após estacionar o carro.

— Hmm, eles querem o casamento do lado de fora, né?

— Sim.

— Então eu preciso que você me mostre todo o espaço do jardim. A gente precisa montar a área da cerimônia e a área da festa.

— Aqui tem espaço de sobra, vamos.

Chanyeol sai do carro, mas Minseok leva um tempo maior pegando sua bolsa no banco de trás, enquanto isso o Park dá a volta e abre a porta para ele, o pegando desprevenido com a gentileza.

— Oh, obrigado.

Eles trocam sorrisos e começam a caminhar lado a lado pelo jardim.

Minseok não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto seria incrível ter seu próprio casamento ali, ele sempre sonhou em algo ao ar livre, exatamente como em um lugar daqueles, onde seus amigos mais próximos estariam todos reunidos no dia mais importante de sua vida.

Quando eles contornam a casa, ele pode claramente visualizar onde serão colocados os arranjos, as mesas para área do _buffet_ e as dos convidados.

— Vocês já contrataram um cerimonialista?

— Então, o Sehun e o Junmyeon me deram uma lista com algumas opções, mas eu preferi falar com você primeiro pra saber se você tem alguma preferência. Não quero dificultar seu trabalho.

— Por acaso Zhang Yixing está nessa lista?

— É a primeira opção.

— Oh, eu vou falar com ele. Ele vai ter que fazer esse trabalho comigo.

— Vocês se conhecem?

Na verdade Chanyeol já sabe a resposta para essa pergunta, afinal foi no casamento de Zhang Yixing com a cantora Krystal que eles se conheceram, mas ele prefere se fazer de desentendido.

— Sim, já trabalhamos juntos algumas vezes.

Minseok fica com um olhar distante ao falar disso, Chanyeol está prestes a perguntar se ele está bem, mas então o menor volta a encará-lo e dá um sorriso forçado.

— Considere o seu cerimonialista contratado. Droga, eu devia ter trazido uma câmera.

— Ah, não se preocupe. Eu tenho uma no carro, só um minuto.

Não demora muito para que Chanyeol vá correndo e volte com uma câmera profissional em mãos.

— Você trabalha com isso?

— Sim, eu sou fotógrafo.

Minseok o encara de boca aberta.

— E por que você não me disse?

Chanyeol dá de ombros.

— Não surgiu a oportunidade. Eu vou ser o fotógrafo do casamento, vai ser o meu presente.

— Isso é tão doce, Chan. — O apelido sai sem que ele se dê conta, e é tarde demais para completar o nome. — Desculpa — diz, baixinho.

— Eu gosto de você me chamando assim — Chanyeol responde com um sorriso feliz. Ele quer tanto tocar o rosto de Minseok, que no momento está corado pela vergonha, levar os lábios até os dele e descobrir se sua memória faz jus ao verdadeiro sabor daquela boca bonita.

— Ok… Chan. — Minseok coça a nuca e estende a mão pedindo a câmera. — Obrigado.

O Park acena concordando e pega sua mochila para que ele possa se movimentar melhor em torno do lugar. Por longos minutos, Minseok tira vários fotos de toda a área da piscina, do jardim em volta, da parte coberta onde poderá ser colocado o serviço de _buffet._ Então ele volta para sua bolsa e pega uma fita métrica para tirar algumas medidas.

— Eu vou fazer um projeto em parceria com o Yixing. Depois eu preciso que você marque um encontro com os noivos e a gente, por mais que você esteja resolvendo tudo eu ainda preciso saber a opinião e gostos deles.

— Claro.

Quando eles voltam para a área na frente da casa, Minseok tira mais fotos e mais medidas. 

— Eu acho que essa parte será reservada para a cerimônia. Podemos criar um arco para a entrada dos noivos, colocar as cadeiras e alguns arranjos aqui. — Minseok gesticula enquanto explica tudo. — O altar vai ficar incrível ali na frente.

— Parece que você já tem tudo pensado. — Chanyeol sorri com sua empolgação.

— Fica fácil com um local desses.

— Tenho certeza que o Sehun e o Junmyeon vão amar.

— Eu estou ansioso pra conhecer eles, nunca pensei que ia dizer isso sobre estar preparando um casamento. 

— Talvez o meu charme tenha te convencido? — brinca.

— Definitivamente seu charme contribuiu para isso, Park Chanyeol.

Ok, ele não estava esperando que Minseok concordasse com isso. É engraçado como os flertes acontecem de maneira completamente inesperada e natural entre eles, isso deixa um sentimento gostoso em seu peito, difícil de explicar, mas que com certeza ele quer sentir mais vezes.

— Você já terminou?

— O que?

— As fotos…

— Ah, sim. Acho que por enquanto terminei por aqui.

Chanyeol olha para a casa e lembra da ideia de seu irmão de tentar ajudar Minseok a recuperar suas memórias refazendo os momentos daquele dia.

— Você quer conhecer a casa?

O menor arregala os olhos.

— Você tem certeza? Eu ia adorar, mas não quero me intrometer em nada.

— Vamos.

Então a mão grande e calorosa está no final das suas costas o levando até a entrada do casarão. Chanyeol tira uma chave do bolso da calça para abrir a porta, mas em momento algum o solta.

— Ela consegue ser ainda mais linda por dentro — diz quando entram no _hall_ de entrada. À frente deles uma escadaria se estende para o andar superior, ao lado ele pode ver uma sala de estar com uma televisão enorme na parede e sofás confortáveis. — Tem alguém que cuida dessa casa direto?

— Temos algumas pessoas que vem durante a semana para limpar, mas ninguém que fica direto além dos seguranças. 

— Você e o Sehun devem ter sido muito felizes aqui.

— Demais! — Sorri lembrando das brincadeiras que eles viviam aprontando. — Mas, venha! Deixa eu te mostrar tudo. 

Chanyeol deixa a mochila em cima da mesa que tem perto da porta e pega a câmera que está com Minseok para fazer o mesmo, então ele segura sua mão e o leva por um _tour_ pela casa.

A sala ele já tinha dado uma boa olhada quando entrou, mas não deixa de se encantar e imagina um pequeno Chanyeol correndo por ela. Ainda com a mão do outro homem na sua, ele se aproxima do rack na parede e começa a olhar os retratos. Muitos deles são de duas crianças com enormes sorrisos nos rostos travessos, fica bem fácil descobrir quem é quem, porque Chanyeol não mudou nadinha, ele continua com os mesmos olhos bonitos e as orelhas salientes que ele acha super fofas. 

— Próximos desde crianças.

— Ele é uma pedra no meu sapato — resmunga.

Minseok gargalha.

— Posso ver o quanto se amam.

— Você está vendo coisas demais.

O menor levanta a cabeça para o encarar e se dá conta da proximidade, por um momento ele esquece o que ia falar e eles apenas se encaram. Chanyeol desce o olhar para os seus lábios e Minseok se pergunta se ele vai beijá-lo… Ele quase implora por isso. Mas então o momento é quebrado quando o maior dá um passo para trás.

— Vem, vou te mostrar nossa cozinha.

Aquele lugar seria o sonho de qualquer _chef,_ ele pensa assim que coloca os olhos ali. É enorme, com um grande balcão e armários que ocupam toda a parede. 

— Deus, eu poderia morar nessa cozinha.

Foi exatamente o que Minseok disse quando Chanyeol o levou ali na primeira vez. 

— Eu poderia pensar em um bom uso para esse balcão… — Um silêncio estranho se instala entre eles e Chanyeol começa a pensar que falou demais. — Sabe, para cozinhar e tal.

— Oh, claro. 

Mas agora é tarde demais, as imagens já se formaram na mente de Minseok. Imagens onde ele está sentado naquele balcão com as pernas em volta do quadril do homem mais alto, as mãos grandes segurando suas coxas enquanto os dois gemem com o encontro íntimo de seus corpos.

O paisagista limpa a garganta e balança a cabeça tentando voltar a focar no momento agora, mas fica difícil quando o Park está o encarando tão intensamente como se pudesse entender para onde seus pensamentos estavam indo.

— Para onde sua mente foi, hein?

— Lugar nenhum — responde mais rápido do que deveria.

— Sei… Bom, venha comigo. Vou te levar lá em cima.

Mais uma vez ele pega sua mão e o leva pela casa até estarem subindo a escadaria que já haviam passado anteriormente. Quando eles chegam no andar superior, há uma varanda com a vista para fora e alguns corredores com portas trancadas.

— São os quartos?

— Sim, os nossos e os quartos de hóspedes.

— A gente podia preparar algumas coisas aqui em cima também, pra tirar algumas fotos antes da cerimônia.

— Seria incrível! Vou te mostrar um dos quartos.

Antes que Minseok pudesse falar que não precisava tanto, Chanyeol já está o puxando para o quarto no final do corredor. Então ele é levado de volta aos seus sonhos da madrugada assim que entra naquele quarto, porque bem ali à sua frente está o mesmo local que serviu de ambiente para suas fantasias.

Lentamente ele dá pequenos passos enquanto absorve tudo que está vendo. Sua mão toca o armário conforme passa por ele, seus passos o levam até a varanda onde ele pode tatear a cortina fina branca, sentindo o tecido entre os dedos. Seu olhar vai para a cama bem arrumada, é a única coisa diferente dos seus sonhos por conta dos lençóis, mas todo o resto é exatamente igual.

— Seria estranho eu dizer que já sonhei com um lugar assim?

Chanyeol prende a respiração com a revelação.

— Com esse quarto?

— Sim…

O fotógrafo percorre o quarto até estar à sua frente, e com delicadeza ele acaricia a bochecha de Minseok.

— Já pensou que talvez não seja apenas sonhos?

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Como uma memória de algo.

Minseok lhe lança um olhar estranho, questionador.

— Você quer me dizer algo?

— Não, foi apenas uma suposição mesmo. Gosto de acreditar que exista uma história atrás dos nossos sonhos.

— Você é um romântico, Chanyeol.

— Gosto de ser.

A mão do fotógrafo ainda acariciava seu rosto, Minseok fecha os olhos por um instante apreciando o contato. De repente ele sente lábios tocando sua testa e seus olhos se abrem pela surpresa.

— O qu…

— Espero que você se lembre disso. Então, Sr. Kim, pronto para ir? — Pergunta, mudando de assunto.

— Sim. Por enquanto é isso.

No caminho de volta, Chanyeol continua dando mais detalhes sobre como foi sua vida quando era pequeno, as viagens até a casa de campo, o amor pela fotografia, isso vai deixando Minseok cada vez mais confortável com ele e realmente interessado em tudo que o homem está lhe dizendo. Há tempos ele não tinha uma longa conversa assim com alguém que não fossem seus amigos.

Conforme estão mais perto de chegar ao endereço da loja do menor, o sentimento de falta vai se abatendo nos dois; se eles pudessem o dia não acabaria ali, mas considerando o quão estranho seria se pedissem para ficar mais tempo juntos eles só tentam aproveitar os últimos minutos que restam.

— Então… — Minseok se vira para encará-lo. — Tem algo importante que você ainda não me disse. 

— O quê?

— Quando vai ser o casamento?

Chanyeol sorri.

— Ah, claro. Hm… O mais rápido possível, eles tiveram a ideia genial de suspender o sexo até o casamento e agora eu tenho que aguentar o Sehun morando comigo.

— Eles o quê? — Minseok não consegue controlar a risada.

— Exatamente o que você ouviu. — Isso é tão ridículo. Quem faz isso depois que já experimentou tudo? 

— Eu achei interessante.

Chanyeol lhe lança um olhar totalmente questionador antes de voltar a focar na estrada.

— Por favor, explique-se.

— É sério. Olha, eles se amam, se desejam, imagina como é ficar muito longe de alguém que você quer tanto. Isso deve estar enlouquecendo eles, quando se reencontrarem vai ser realmente intenso.

Esse foi o pior tipo de conversa para se ter com Minseok, quando Chanyeol sabe exatamente como é o sentimento de querer tanto alguém e não poder ter imediatamente.

— Sim, talvez você tenha razão.

— Aguente só mais um pouquinho, vamos acelerar esse casamento para o bem de todo mundo. — Ele fala lhe dando um tapinha amigável no ombro e levando os dois a sorrirem juntos.

Até o final da viagem o clima é assim. Quando Chanyeol finalmente estaciona seu carro em frente à floricultura, ambos ficam mais próximos um do outro para se despedirem.

— Você me manda uma mensagem mais tarde ou liga depois que tiver falado com o Zhang Yixing?

— Claro, vou fazer assim que entrar.

— Ok. — Sorri de leve. — Foi bom trabalhar com você.

— Também gostei de estar com você. Quer dizer… Trabalhar com você.

— Sehun e Junmyeon vão ficar felizes em saber que o casamento deles está nas melhores mãos.

— Eu realmente não vejo a hora de conhecê-los.

— Esse encontro vai sair logo.

— É só me ligar.

— Eu vou. Até mais!

— Até mais, Chan.

Com isso Minseok sai do carro levando consigo sua mochila e o desejo de encontrar um modo de rever Chanyeol o mais rápido possível.

[...]

Kyungsoo está em cima de Minseok assim que ele coloca os pés dentro da floricultura. É claro que ele não iria perder a chance de saber todos os detalhes de como tinha sido seu encontro com o novo cliente.

— Desembucha.

— Não tenho nada pra te contar — tenta se fazer de desentendido enquanto passa por ele e segue até o escritório.

— Nem começa. 

— Está parecendo que fui para algum encontro, você não fica assim em toda reunião de negócios que eu vou.

— Sinto que essa é diferente.

O dono da loja meneia a cabeça e dá a volta em torno da mesa para se sentar na cadeira confortável.

— Ele me levou até a casa de campo da família onde vai ser o casamento, tirei algumas fot… — Então ele se lembra. — Droga, sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. 

— O que foi?

— Eu não levei minha câmera e ele me emprestou a dele. Sabia que ele é um fotógrafo? Só que eu esqueci de pegar o cartão de memória da câmera.

— Liga pra ele!

— Eu vou, mas tenho algo pra resolver antes.

— O que é mais importante que isso?

— Zhang Yixing te diz algo? — Dá um sorriso em desdém.

— Do que você está falando?

— Eu fiquei de convencê-lo a me ajudar no casamento.

— Minseok…

— Olha, nem vem. Não é isso que você está pensando, ele realmente pediu minha opinião sobre alguém que faria um bom trabalho, e você sabe que Yixing é o melhor.

— É totalmente uma boa ideia você convidar o cara por quem é apaixonado para conhecer um futuro pretendente.

Minseok faz uma cara de nojo.

— Eu não sou apaixonado por Yixing. Não mais, pelo menos, nem sei se um dia eu realmente fui.

Ele tinha sentimentos mal resolvidos pelo amigo, achou que um podia pudesse ser correspondido, até que foi chamado para fazer sua festa de casamento. Minseok nunca pensou que o namoro dele com Krystal fosse tão sério para chegar àquele ponto. Deus, aqueles dias foram tão estressantes.

Mas quando ele pensa hoje, é mais como um desejo de estar com alguém. Por tanto tempo ele quis se apaixonar e ter aquilo de volta, Yixing e ele eram a dupla imbatível das festas de casamento, era muito fácil se imaginar com ele em meio a todo aquele romance que os dois proporcionavam. 

Quando o sugeriu para Chanyeol, realmente se sentiu bem como há muito tempo não se sentia, sem apertos no peito, apenas querendo o melhor para Sehun e Junmyeon, mesmo sem conhecê-los. Quis deixar Chanyeol feliz, essa era a verdadeira razão.

— Só tome cuidado, ok? — Kyungsoo pede.

— Eu estou bem, de verdade. Mas obrigado.

Quando seu amigo sai da sala, ele pega o celular e procura pelo número que há tempos não ligava. Não é preciso de muitos toques para que seja atendido.

— Minnie?

— O que acha de preparar um casamento ao estilo Kim&Zhang?

Ele pôde ouvir o sorriso do outro lado da linha.

— Que tal Zhang&Kim?

— Por favor, eu sou mais velho, meu nome vem primeiro.

— Sempre teimoso.

— Você me conheceu assim. E então, topa?

— Estou dentro. De quem é o casamento?

— Conhece Park Chanyeol? — O nome traz borboletas no seu estômago.

— Park Chanyeol vai se casar? Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?

— Você o conhece? Mas não, não é ele. É o Sehun, seu irmão, só que o Chanyeol está cuidando de tudo, vai ser o fotógrafo e me contratou. Ele pediu uma indicação de cerimonialista e eu não podia não indicar o melhor.

— Ah, claro. Sehun e Junmyeon, já conheci eles também. Pra quando é o casamento?

Minseok se lembra da história contada por Chanyeol e começa a rir.

— O mais rápido possível, mas não é minha história para contar. Então, acontece que eu tirei umas fotos com a câmera do Chanyeol para fazer o projeto e também para mostrar a você o local, mas acabei esquecendo de pegar o cartão de memória. Vou falar com ele pra marcarmos um encontro, assim todo mundo se conhece logo, eu pego o cartão de memória e falamos com os noivos.

— Por mim tudo bem.

— Como está sua semana?

— Quarta e sexta livres.

— Ok, vou ligar e mais tarde te mando uma mensagem.

— Certo. Foi bom falar com você, Minnie.

— Foi bom falar com você também, Zhang.

Diferente da outra, a próxima ligação o deixa com o coração acelerado, mesmo que não faça muito tempo que eles tenham se falado. Quando sua chamada acaba caindo na caixa postal, o beicinho aparece em tristeza. Seria chato se ele ligasse de novo ou deve esperar um pouco mais? Talvez ele ainda não tenha chegado em casa.

Pelos próximos quinze minutos, porque sim, ele contou, Minseok não para de tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa. Assim que ele está prestes a pegar o celular novamente para ligar, o aparelho toca e o nome de Chanyeol aparece na tela, lhe causando um enorme alívio.

— Alô! — Ele atende.

— Já sentiu minha falta? — O maior brinca.

Ele nem faz ideia.

— Consegui falar com o Yixing e ele aceitou na hora, mas eu também esqueci do cartão de memória com você, então aquele encontro vai ter que ser mais rápido do que o previsto.

— Quando? — Ele nem hesita.

— Vocês podem na quarta ou na sexta?

— O Sehun vai estar de folga na quarta, podemos nos encontrar com vocês. 

— O que você acha de um jantar na minha casa nesse dia? Eu prefiro do que sair para algum restaurante.

— Eu vou adorar ver o Tan.

— Claro que você só está interessado no meu gato.

Chanyeol solta uma risada rouca do outro lado.

— Então nos vemos na quarta para o jantar?

— Claro!

— Eu mal posso esperar. E, Minseok?

— Sim…

— Não é só no gato que eu estou interessado.

Só que antes que o menor possa responder algo, a linha já está muda indicando o final da ligação.

[...]

  
  


Até que a quarta-feira chegue, Chanyeol e Minseok trocam algumas mensagens de texto, algumas relacionadas ao casamento, outras apenas para conversarem mesmo. Várias vezes os dois se pegaram sorrindo por receberem algo bobo, como um meme, uma piada sem sentido e às vezes Chanyeol implorava por fotos do Tan. 

— Você ainda não contou pra ele? — Sehun pergunta pouco antes deles saírem de casa naquele dia.

— Não, esperando o momento certo.

Seu irmão revira os olhos e respira fundo.

— E qual vai ser esse momento certo? Sério, não é grande coisa você chegar agora e contar “Oi, sabia que a gente já tinha se encontrado antes?”. Se você enrolar demais aí sim as coisas podem ficar estranhas depois.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Indaga com medo da resposta.

— Vocês estão se aproximando, eu totalmente entendo que é algo super recente, mas ele está se abrindo pra você, enquanto você está mantendo essa parte do que aconteceu escondida. 

— Você acha que eu sou alguém ruim por isso?

— Pelo amor de Deus, claro que não. — Sehun se senta ao seu lado no sofá. — Eu sei que você está preocupado em como vai ser recebido, você sempre faz isso, mas é exatamente por isso que eu estou te dizendo que é melhor contar agora do que esperar mais tempo. Vocês vão ter todo tempo do mundo pra continuarem se conhecendo.

Chanyeol demora um tempo para responder enquanto encara as próprias mãos, até que ele solta um suspiro e vira o rosto para fitar o homem ao seu lado.

— Quem é o irmão mais velho aqui? — Sorri.

— Às vezes acho que em algum momento nossas almas foram trocadas. 

— Então significa que quem está noivo do Junmyeon é o Chanyeol, mas no corpo do Sehun?

— Brincadeira tem limites, Park Chanyeol! — Sehun avisa levantando do sofá.

E falando nele, a campainha toca avisando que Junmyeon finalmente chegou para que eles possam ir para a casa de Minseok. O futuro marido cheio de saudades abre a porta do apartamento e puxa o noivo para os braços, é assim que Chanyeol se pega presenciando mais uma das cenas de amassos de seu irmão.

— Muito bom pra vocês, mas a gente tem que ir. — Ele passa pelos dois, indo em direção ao elevador. — Fechem a porta.

É claro que Sehun contou toda sua história para Junmyeon, então no caminho ele também teve que ouvir seu cunhado dando conselhos como se fosse seu pai. Nessas horas ele conseguia ver o quanto os dois se completavam, com todo o lado paternal para cima dele.

— Vocês por acaso estão treinando para terem filhos comigo? — Ele pergunta sem tirar os olhos da rua.

— Como você sabe? — Seu cunhado responde ironicamente. — Acho que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho com você.

— Obrigado! Vou me esforçar um pouco pra dar mais trabalho, representar a fase adolescente.

— Oh, você ainda não percebeu que já está nela, meu bem? Está vivendo seu primeiro amor.

Sehun cai na gargalhada e Chanyeol lança um olhar enfadonho para os dois.

— Se comportem, por favor!

— Vamos apenas falar do nosso casamento, vai ficar tudo bem. — Sehun bufa.

Como se ele não conhecesse os dois.

Quando o grupo chega, já existem dois carros estacionados na frente da casa de Minseok. Chanyeol estaciona atrás de um conversível vermelho e tira a chave antes de descer da sua Mercedes. 

— Uau, a casa dele é linda! — Junmyeon elogia.

Pelo visto eles já estavam sendo esperados e o som do carro anunciou a chegada deles, porque nem é preciso que batam na porta, o próprio Minseok a abre assim que estão passando pelo portão.

— Olá! Imaginei que seriam vocês. Bem-vindos!

— É tão bom finalmente te conhecer, o Chanyeol não para de falar de você. — Sehun passa na frente para cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mão.

O menor sorri timidamente e procura seu olhar, Chanyeol nem tenta negar e apenas dá de ombros.

— Você deve ser o Sehun!

— Sim, o melhor irmão.

— Eu reconheci pelas fotos. Não mudou muita coisa. E você deve ser o Junmyeon? — Aponta para o homem agora ao lado do noivo.

— Sim! — Sorri cordialmente, ajeitando os óculos que tinham caído para a ponta do nariz. — Sou o futuro marido sortudo.

— Há controvérsias — Chanyeol ironiza.

— Vem, vamos entrar. Sintam-se em casa.

O casal entra primeiro, agradecendo pelo convite e pelo encontro, quando é a vez de Chanyeol ele faz uma parada na frente de Minseok e acaricia seu rosto.

— Oi… — diz baixinho. — Como você está?

— Animado, feliz em ver vocês… — Olha para baixo. — Em ver você.

O fotógrafo não consegue se conter e bem ali o puxa para um abraço. Os braços de Minseok imediatamente estão a sua volta retribuindo o afeto, e o rosto contra o pescoço para que possa sentir seu perfume. Por alguns instantes os dois se esquecem do mundo em torno deles, só existe aquele abraço, só existe suas peles se tocando e o desejo de estarem mais próximos.

O contato infelizmente acaba quando eles sentem algo roçando em suas pernas, e então um longo miado é ouvido. Chanyeol dá um beijo na testa de Minseok antes de se afastar de vez e olhar para baixo em busca da bolinha de pelos.

— Oi, meu amor.

E assim como o dono, Tan fica completamente derretido quando tem a atenção de Chanyeol para ele. Com o gatinho no colo e sendo direcionado pelo dono da casa, eles seguem para a sala e encontram o resto do pessoal. 

Sehun e Junmyeon já se encontram em uma conversa com Yixing e Kyungsoo, os quatro se voltam sorrindo quando eles entram na sala e se entreolham como se compartilhassem algum segredo.

— Park Chanyeol! É bom ver você de novo, esse serviço vai ser o trabalho dos sonhos, só os melhores — Yixing o cumprimenta.

— Eu sei nem como agradecer por vocês terem aceitado. Eu tive dúvidas sobre o Minseok aceitando fazer casamentos, e aí depois ele facilitou a comunicação com o Yixing. Sério, muito obrigado. — Junmyeon faz uma pequena reverência.

— Realmente faz tempo que não trabalho com matrimônios, mas uma pessoa me prometeu me deixar de fora de toda a confusão. — Sorri para Chanyeol. — E conhecendo vocês, sinto que vai ser um bonito trabalho.

— Tenho esperanças que ele volte ao mercado. — Kyungsoo olha para o amigo. — Casamentos são as melhores festas.

— Eu concordo totalmente — Yixing afirma.

— Então, vocês querem jantar logo ou preferem esperar…

— Por favor, comida! — Kyungsoo implora.

— Deus, você parece um morto de fome.

— Não me julgue. Eu estou desde cedo aqui te ajudando em tudo.

Minseok revira os olhos.

— A gente pode jantar sim, eu também estou com fome. — Sehun diz e os outros concordam. 

Todo mundo se junta na mesa da cozinha enquanto Minseok leva as travessas com lasanha para o local. 

— Alguém aqui tem alguma alergia? Eu provavelmente devia ter perguntado isso antes. Me desculpem, eu posso…

— Ei! — Chanyeol segura seu braço e o puxa para que ele sente ao seu lado. — Está tudo perfeito, não se preocupe. Venha comer.

E realmente estava tudo maravilhoso, não à toa que todo mundo aproveitou o jantar com direito a repetir. Quando eles voltam para a sala, Minseok pega seu tablet e mostra algumas fotos de trabalhos antigos para o casal para caso eles tenham alguma inspiração e queiram algo específico.

— Eu amo esses arcos que você faz para a entrada, com certeza quero um — Junmyeon diz enquanto ele e Sehun passam as fotos.

— Eu até já imaginei o local ideal para colocá-lo quando fui na casa da campo. Ah, Chanyeol, você trouxe o cartão de memória?

— Claro! — Ele toca a jaqueta escura e então retira o pequeno objeto do bolso interno. — Aqui. — Entrega.

— Deixa eu mostrar pra vocês algumas ideias que eu tive vendo o local.

Minseok pega o tablet e conecta o cartão de memória para que possa abrir as fotos tiradas no dia. Então ele começa a explicar onde tem vontade de colocar os arranjos, o muro inglês, o arco. Yixing ouve tudo com atenção, então dá algumas sugestões também no que será possível fazer. O sorriso dos noivos só cresce à medida que eles se entretêm na conversa, dando suas opiniões, falam das cores, falam de seus sonhos e como tudo aquilo está sendo além do que eles um dia puderam imaginar. É por isso que quando eles se dão conta, Sehun está fungando tentando segurar o choro, sem muito sucesso, já que as lágrimas insistem em escapar.

— Oh, amor. Não chore. — Junmyeon o abraça. — É por isso que a gente pediu para o Chanyeol nos ajudar com o casamento — ele conta aos outros.

— O que você quer dizer? — Kyungsoo pergunta.

— Ele é extremamente sensível, isso é bonito considerando que ele é médico, mas tem o lado que ele pode se estressar com muita facilidade. A gente obviamente quer se envolver nos preparativos do nosso próprio casamento, mas o Chanyeol está ajudando a deixar tudo menos difícil já que ele tem o trabalho também. 

— Meu Deus, isso tudo faz eu me sentir péssimo. Me desculpem pelo show, pessoal. — Sehun limpa o nariz com a costa da mão.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu entendo. Eu meio que sou assim também, foi até por isso que me afastei das festas de casamento, eu acabava me envolvendo demais e em vez de ser divertido era estressante. Mas na verdade eu apenas precisava ver as coisas de uma nova perspectiva, ficar um tempo afastado me fez bem. E você não é péssimo por aceitar ajuda das pessoas que você ama e amam você.

Sehun dá um sorriso em agradecimento pela fala gentil.

— Acredita que uma vez eu tive uma amnésia por que eu trabalhei tantas horas seguidas que meu cérebro precisou me desligar? Na Medicina a gente chama de amnésia global transitória, eu estava muito preocupado com uma paciente e eu não conseguia sair do lado dela, então fiquei por dias no trabalho sem descanso, tive enxaqueca muito forte e então desmaiei. Quando acordei estava completamente desorientado.

— O Minseok já teve isso também! — Kyungsoo diz abruptamente.

Isso totalmente chama a atenção de Chanyeol.

— O quê?

— Conta pra eles, Min.

Minseok meneia a cabeça, lembrando da situação embaraçosa.

— Deus, foi tão ridículo. — Antes que ele comece a explicar, um alerta silencioso passa entre ele e Kyungsoo. Se alguém repara, não diz nada. — Como eu disse, eu me envolvia demais nas festas, os noivos me deixavam louco, além de preparar todas as coisas, tem uma fase onde eles começam a querer desabafar sobre a vida e eu me via emocionalmente desgastado com aquilo porque eu queria fazer tudo. Hoje eu vejo que preciso delegar mais tarefas e não posso me meter tanto na vida das pessoas. Sério, eu mal lembro da festa do último casamento que eu fiz…

— Espera aí, esse aí não foi o meu? — Yixing o interrompe.

— Desculpe, querido.

— Mas eu lembro que trabalhei bastante pra ele, mas não cuidei muito de mim mesmo. O Kyungsoo me disse que eu apareci no outro dia ligando pra ele pedindo que ele fosse me buscar em algum lugar sabe Deus onde, porque ele me encontrou no meio da estrada. Fomos até um hospital por conta da perda de memória e da enxaqueca, mas eu não estava machucado nem nada, eles deram esse mesmo nome que o Sehun disse agora, mas que em algumas horas ia passar. Eu não tinha esquecido totalmente as coisas, eu lembrava quem eu era, meus pais, o que eu fazia, mas os acontecimentos recentes estavam nublados, nunca consegui realmente recuperar as memórias daquele dia direito. O Kyungsoo disse que eu estava conversando com alguém a última vez que me viu na festa, mas ele não viu o cara direito.

— Talvez você tenha ido pra casa com ele? — Junmyeon opina.

— Eu não sou muito de fazer isso, mas considerando como meu corpo estava é uma possibilidade.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Sehun faz a pergunta mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Eu tinha… alguns chupões, e eu estava sensível. Às vezes tenho vontade de encontrar com ele e pedir desculpas pela saída louca.

Escutar tudo aquilo faz Chanyeol ter a certeza que precisava contar o que aconteceu para Minseok. É por isso que naquele momento ele não se preocupa que eles tenham companhia, ali ele entende que esse é o tal momento certo que tanto procurava.

— Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa — diz encarando o menor.

Minseok franze as sobrancelhas.

— O quê?

Dessa vez ele retira o celular do bolso e procura pelas fotos que ele vem guardando há bastante tempo, então entrega o aparelho para que o Kim possa olhar a tela.

— Se você passar vai encontrar mais.

Chanyeol pôde ver a surpresa em seu semblante conforme Minseok vai encarando cada foto. No dia do casamento de Yixing, ele tinha ficado encantado com o paisagista logo de cara, e já que estava com a câmera na mão foi impossível não querer tirar fotos dele. Havia algumas dos dois juntos também mais tarde, na casa de campo, eles sorrindo, algumas de Minseok dormindo após a noite que passaram juntos. 

O menor levanta a cabeça e a confusão está por todo o seu rosto.

— O qu.. Mas como?

— A gente se deu bem. Você parecia meio perdido, eu sugeri que a gente saísse dali e você aceitou. Demos algumas voltas e eu perguntei se você gostaria de conhecer um local bacana, só que ficava um pouco longe dali, mas mais uma vez você aceitou. Não te levei exatamente com segundas intenções, apesar de estar atraído por você, eu só queria que você relaxasse. Jantamos, conversamos e acabou rolando. Durante a manhã acordei cedo para ir comprar algo para fazer o café, mas quando voltei você já tinha ido embora. — Minseok pôde perceber a tristeza em seu olhar ao falar essa última parte. — Não tive nem como entrar em contato até que descobri onde você trabalhava por conta do casamento. Não contei logo porque não sabia se você estava apenas querendo esquecer tudo ou tinha acontecido algo.

— Hmm… Eu acho que está na hora da gente ir embora — Junmyeon avisa.

Chanyeol e Minseok nem conseguem levantar para se despedirem direito, mas os outros passam e tocam seus ombros dando um adeus.

— Me desculpe se as coisas ficarem estranhas agora.

— Não, está tudo bem. Estou apenas surpreso. Um pouco chateado, mas não com você.

— Com o que exatamente?

As bochechas de Minseok ficam vermelhas.

— Eu gostaria de me lembrar de tudo que a gente passou juntos, Chan.

Chanyeol se aproxima dele no sofá e pega sua mão.

— Lá no meu quarto você disse que sonhou com ele, eu acho que aquilo foi uma memória. Você quer me contar como foi?

Ok, agora ele realmente está envergonhado.

— Eu acho melhor não.

— Por que? — Minseok fica sem saber o que falar, mas por conta de sua tentativa de evitar seu olhar, Chanyeol começa a adivinhar. — Foi algo mais íntimo? — Provoca.

O menor cobre o rosto e geme.

— Você vai me fazer falar, né? — O fotógrafo tira suas mãos do rosto para que possa vê-lo. — Ok, nós nos beijávamos e… Fazíamos coisas até que eu…

— Até que o quê?

Minseok reclama e se joga em seus braços mais uma vez, escondendo o rosto, agora em seu peito.

— Até que eu gozei, Chanyeol.

— Isso com certeza não foi só um sonho. Você quer que eu te ajude a relembrar?

— Como?

Ele o separa de si apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos e segurar em sua nuca.

— Talvez se a gente reviver o que passou naquele dia, você se lembre de tudo.

A respiração dos dois se torna irregular com a proximidade.

— Você acha? — Chanyeol concorda. — Eu acho uma boa ideia também.

— Eu lembro que te dei muitos beijinhos.

— É? Eu gosto de beijinhos.

— Comecei por aqui… — Se inclina e deixa selinhos em sua mandíbula, fazendo os olhos de Minseok tremerem levemente. — Então aqui… — Segue para o outro lado de seu rosto.

— Você é uma tortura, Park Chanyeol!

— Eu apenas gosto de aproveitar o melhor, meu amor.

— E eu sou o melhor?

O fotógrafo roça o nariz no seu e lhe dá um beijinho nos lábios.

— Pra mim não existe nada mais especial que você.

— Droga, Chan…

Então, Minseok está passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o trazendo para mais perto, para que possa tomar a boca cheinha na sua. É o beijo mais gostoso que já deu em sua vida. As mãos grandes de Chanyeol acariciam suas costas, deixando sensações maravilhosas em seu corpo.

De repente a distância que eles estão parece longa demais, Minseok se vê incomodado e indo atrás de estar mais perto. Sem se separar do beijo, ele sobe no colo do mais alto e coloca as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Um gemido escapa dos dois quando as intimidades fazem contato e o beijo se torna mais intenso.

— Você é tão perfeito! — Chanyeol sussurra gravemente contra sua boca.

— Olha quem fala. Eu quero ver você! 

— Apressadinho.

Um biquinho aparece na boca de Minseok e Chanyeol aproveita a oportunidade para morder seu lábio inferior.

— Eu vou ficar tão viciado nessa boca. — O menor geme enquanto o Park começa a deixar beijinhos de boca aberta em seu pescoço.

Minseok realmente está ficando irritado com toda aquela roupa que Chanyeol está usando, mas assim que ele está prestes a tirar sua jaqueta o miado alto de Tan tira o foco um do outro. O casal olha para o gato que está os encarando bem da almofada ao lado, então eles começam a rir da situação.

— A gente ia traumatizar o meu filho.

— Nossa, imagina se ele aparece só mais na frente. O quanto isso ia ser dolorido.

Minseok lhe dá um tapa de brincadeira no peito.

— Vamos para o quarto?

Não é preciso nem repetir.

Dessa vez, não tem nada que impeça Minseok de lembrar de cada momento, de cada toque, de cada beijo. Ele percebe que não sentiu nem um terço do prazer com aquele sonho, perto do que está sentindo agora. Chanyeol se dedica a lhe dar o melhor momento de sua vida e ele consegue, não apenas porque eles estão transando, mas porque ele é doce, carinhoso, atencioso, e Minseok sente uma profunda conexão com ele, o que torna tudo ainda mais intenso.

Quando se acariciam é sentido em cada parte do corpo, dar e sentir prazer nunca andaram tão próximos como naquele instante, e eles têm certeza que a partir dali vai fazer ainda mais sentido se continuarem juntos.

À medida em que a excitação aumenta, as pernas de Minseok se apertam ainda mais em volta do quadril de Chanyeol e os movimentos se tornam mais vigorosos, os gemidos mais altos… Eles se encaram antes de voltarem a buscar a boca um do outro desesperadamente. O casal goza respirando pesado, os corpos suados pelo esforço e sorrisos no rosto por se quererem tanto.

— Foi tão bom! — A voz já grave de Chanyeol se torna ainda mais naquela situação, e isso deixa Minseok arrepiado.

— Eu não quero sair nunca dessa cama.

O outro sorri e deita ao seu lado, o puxando para o seu peito.

— Não vamos sair tão cedo.

O menor começa a traçar desenhos abstratos em seu peito com o dedo indicador. Seus pensamentos vão para longe, em como tudo mudou e mudou de novo.

— O que está passando nessa cabecinha, hein?

— Hm?

— Você ficou calado de repente.

— Apenas pensando em umas coisas.

— Quer compartilhar?

Ele respira fundo antes de falar.

— Por favor, não me entenda mal. É passado. Eu tinha umas ideias erradas sobre um amigo, achava que estava super apaixonado, mas até mesmo antes de te conhecer eu percebi que eu gostava da ideia de estar apaixonado por alguém e queria isso de volta.

— Era o Yixing?

— Como você sabe? — Pergunta levantando para encará-lo.

— Você falou algumas coisas quando a gente se conheceu, sobre ser um idiota. Não disse nada antes, porque, bom, o Yixing estava do nosso lado.

— Pois é, mas foi uma completa besteira. A gente era próximo e era confortável gostar dele, porque eu tinha medo de conhecer pessoas estranhas e diferentes de mim. O engraçado que eu fui pra cama com um estranho e agora estou me apaixo… Enfim, conheci você e a gente se deu bem.

— O que você ia falar?

— Chanyeol…

— Fale! — Implora.

— Não quero ser precipitado.

— Ok, eu falo primeiro. Eu conheci um estranho e estou me apaixonando por ele. Entendo que nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu quero conhecer você mais, eu quero saber o que te faz sorrir, o que te faz triste, o que te deixa com raiva, tudo. Você é o cara mais encantador que eu já conheci, e não quero perder a oportunidade de estar com você.

— Deus, você não existe mesmo, né? — Minseok se inclina para beijá-lo. — Eu não vou deixar você escapar, Park Chanyeol.

— Quem disse que eu quero?

  
  


[...]

Dois meses depois

— E é com o poder concedido a mim que eu os declaro Marido e Marido. Podem se beijar!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Sehun e Junmyeon viram um para o outro e se beijam ali na frente de seus convidados. Uma salva de palmas e gritos de felicitações se segue enquanto os dois estão em sua própria bolha de amor. 

Enquanto isso, ali do altar, Chanyeol procura os olhos do homem que torna seus dias melhores, e os dois trocam sorrisos. 

— Por que você não vai até ele? — Sua mãe pergunta ao seu lado. — Vá, seu irmão já está casado, não vai se importar.

Ele deixa um beijo carinhoso na testa da mãe e passa por sua equipe de fotografia até alcançar Minseok.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Senti saudade.

O menor fica na ponta dos pés e lhe dá um selinho.

— Ficamos separados apenas pela cerimônia.

— Foi muito tempo pra mim.

Minseok meneia a cabeça em brincadeira, mas ele também sempre sente falta dos carinhos do namorado.

— Eles estão tão lindos, né? É um casamento dos sonhos.

— O nosso vai ser o casamento dos sonhos, já que vamos ser os noivos e tudo.

O paisagista se volta para encará-lo.

— Eu não lembro de ter recebido o pedido. Será que sofri outro episódio de amnésia?

— Ainda não, engraçadinho. Mas você terá o pedido um dia, só esperar. — Beija-o novamente, dessa vez mais lento, fazendo Minseok suspirar.

— Você tem que parar com esses beijos.

— Você realmente quer isso? — Pergunta contra sua boca.

— Óbvio que não. — Volta a puxá-lo. 

— Ei, casal! — Junmyeon grita. — Vamos tirar algumas fotos.

Chanyeol começa a ir, mas percebe que Minseok não o seguiu.

— Você não vem?

— Mas você que é padrinho.

— Sim, mas é foto em família. 

Se Minseok não tivesse certeza das reais intenções de Chanyeol com ele, naquele momento fica extremamente claro. Ele o vê como alguém para construir algo, alguém para fazer parte de sua vida. Então ele corre, corre para os braços do homem que está amando e se junta à família incrível que ele lhe deu.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam, hein?? Vamos conversar!! Assim que eu puder irei responder vocês!
> 
> Aaah aqui está alguns links de fotos de um casamento que seguem o padrão de como imaginei o casamento Seho, eu particularmente acho decorações assim lindas:  
> \- https://www.instagram.com/p/B8WjxEMFego/  
> \- https://www.instagram.com/p/B_GhXCHDo_v/  
> \- https://www.instagram.com/p/B8Z7W2VFh50/ 
> 
> É isso, beijinhos<3


End file.
